Doomsday (Smallville Episode)
For the monster Doomsday see Davis Bloome. Summary Oliver tells Clark he must kill Davis, as Doomsday is a serious threat and must be stopped at all costs. However, Clark struggles with taking a human life, so the Green Arrow and his team decide to take matters into their own hands. Lois takes on Tess, but the fight takes a shocking turn. Meanwhile, Chloe gets caught in the middle of Clark and Oliver's battle over killing Davis. Recap Cosmic Boy returns to the present day and flies to the Daily Planet rooftop where Clark is waiting for him. Rokk tells him that the future he once knew has changed and that Clark is no longer alive in it. He also tells Clark that when they kept Brainiac-infected Chloe alive, they saved her connection to Doomsday, so that later she was the one who tried to kill him with green kryptonite but instead made him invulnerable to it, and who then stopped Clark from sending Davis to the Phantom Zone. As a result, Doomsday will now kill Clark, and Rokk tells Clark that tomorrow is the day he will die, unless he acts to change that future. He suggests a plan to send Doomsday to the future via a Legion ring so the Legion can defeat him, but Clark insists that he will deal with it and embrace his destiny even if it means he will die. Chloe and Davis are in hiding in Edge City. He tells her about the myth of Persephone and how she chose to live underground with Hades, the dark prince, which is analogous to what Chloe has done with Davis. Davis suggests they might actually succeed in making a quiet life together. Tess's team tracks down Chloe and Davis, and informs Tess. However, at the same time, Tess finds that the Orb has gone missing, the vault which contained it having been blown open. Tess orders her men to find out where it has gone. Tess says that the Orb is vitally important and is a threat to thousands of lives. At the Daily Planet, Clark is at his desk mulling over the Legion ring. He puts it in a box in a drawer in his desk and finishes typing a letter to the 'Citizens of Metropolis' from the Red-Blue Blur, explaining himself and saying goodbye. Lois comes in, angry that Clark isn't out looking for Chloe. She notices he's busy typing and tries to look, but Clark quickly clears the screen. When Lois goes to get a cup of coffee, Clark slips out. A short while later, Lois's phone rings and she answers it. The Red-Blue Blur is on the other end, and he asks her to publish a letter he wrote, which he then delivers to her at superspeed. Lois wonders why, and he metaphorically tells her that he is going to die. She says she thought he was invincible and asks to meet him; he says it isn't a good idea, but Lois insists that he can trust her and she will be at a certain phone booth to meet. Clark is at the barn when Black Canary enters, followed by a super-speeding Impulse, who has schematics of the Geothermal LuthorCorp facility. Clark explains that they have tunnels that are a mile deep under the earth, and he plans to bury Doomsday there before they destroy the tunnels. He then gives Bart the black kryptonite he got from Oliver and explains that it will separate Davis from Doomsday. Oliver enters and asks what happens when Doomsday is released with no conscience, and he again insists that they should kill Davis now. Clark tells Bart and Dinah that Oliver killed Lex Luthor and he is no longer one of them. At the Daily Planet, Henry Olsen sneaks into Tess's office and is about to hack into her files when he finds Lois hiding under the desk. He asks her what she is doing and she asks the same. Jimmy explains that he is after Tess's files. He searches through them and finds the tracker on Chloe and Davis, and then leaves while communicating with Oliver. Lois then looks at another file, which is a video of Tess interrogating Regan Matthews who is warning her about the powers of the Orb and that it could be the end of the world. Clark is at his desk when Black Canary tells him via audio message that they have located Chloe and Davis, and he uses his super hearing to find them. He superspeeds off and finds their car and also Black Canary and Impulse waiting for him. They tell him that what they're about to do is for his own good, whereupon Green Arrow shoots him with a kryptonite dart. Clark collapses and, as they leave, pleads with them not to do it. Lois exits the elevator back into the basement, where Tess is waiting for her. Tess tells Lois that she knows Lois watched the video of Regan. Lois says that if Tess wishes to fire her then to go ahead, but she will do anything to find Chloe. Tess asks her where she put the Orb and, when Lois sarcastically implies she knows what she is talking about and doesn't care, Tess attacks her. The two struggle across the top of Clark and Lois's desks, until Lois, looking for a weapon, finds Clark's box containing the Legion ring and uses it to knock Tess out. The ring falls out and Lois picks it up, and she is transported away. Chloe awakens at the geothermal facility to find Green Arrow, Impulse and Black Canary standing over an unconscious and bound Davis. Bart tells her that he knocked them both out at super-speed, and they brought them here. She realizes they want to kill Davis and notices the black kryptonite in Bart's bag. Chloe tells them that Davis won't change while she is there, but he awakes and says he can't control Doomsday anymore and that they are right to kill him. He then begins to transform, and although Impulse and Black Canary attempt to hold him, he flings them away. Chloe grabs the black kryptonite and touches Davis with it, separating him from Doomsday, who peers at Davis before leaving. Jimmy arrives in Edge City looking for Chloe, and finds Clark with the dart in his back. Clark tells him to remove the dart, and when he does, Jimmy notices that the kryptonite glows the closer it is to Clark, who warns him away when he puts it close. The cut on Clark's face then heals and Jimmy notices it, realizing it confirms his previous suspicions that Clark is superhuman. Clark admits to being the Red-Blue Blur and compliments Jimmy on putting it all together, as well as being right about Davis. Clark tells him that he needs his help, and that he should get Chloe and Davis to a safe place - Jimmy's wedding present for Chloe. Then Clark super-speeds away, leaving Jimmy in awe. When Clark arrives at the geothermal facility, he finds everyone unconscious. He goes over to Chloe, who tells him that she used the black kryptonite on Davis and that Doomsday is now loose. The others awake, and Clark asks if he can trust them to blow the tunnel if he can get Doomsday back here. He then uses his super-hearing to track Doomsday before super-speeding off. Doomsday is causing havoc in Metropolis, and Clark gets to the street and phone booth where he was supposed to meet Lois but there is no sign of her. He catches a car that Doomsday has thrown, and then Doomsday grabs a little girl and throws her mother away into a shop window. Clark super-speeds to save the little girl, putting her safely on some rubbish bags, but then Doomsday picks up Clark and begins punching him repeatedly. He drops Clark and punches him again, sending him flying through several blocks of buildings. Clark rolls over from the rubble but Doomsday super-leaps over the buildings and lands over Clark. As Doomsday is about to punch him again, Clark makes a huge effort and grabs him and leaps across Metropolis, crashing into the geothermal facility where the heroes of the Justice League set off the explosive charges. Jimmy takes Chloe and the unconscious Davis to his "wedding present" - a loft apartment overlooking Metropolis called 'the Watchtower'. He tells her he'd hoped it'd be a place where they could start their lives together, and Chloe says he is always there doing the right thing. Jimmy tells Chloe that he knows about Clark's secret, that he is the Red-Blue Blur. Chloe tells Jimmy that she only went with Davis to save Clark, and he says that he understands, and they embrace and kiss. Chloe tells Jimmy that she's sorry she went away with Davis but that she never really left him. Jimmy smiles and Chloe kisses him passionately. However, at that moment, Jimmy is stabbed from behind by Davis, who has overheard that Chloe wasn't really going to start a life with him, that all her actions were to protect Clark, and that she did not even love Davis. Out of his mind with pain and anger, Davis goes to attack Chloe, but Jimmy, using his remaining strength, tackles Davis onto a spike, killing him, before collapsing in Chloe's arms. Jimmy uses his remaining breath to tell Chloe that he loves her, and then dies. Chloe is distraught. Chloe, Oliver, Bart, Dinah and Jimmy's family and friends attend Jimmy's funeral. Chloe places on his coffin some photo negatives of them together, and Jimmy's full name is recited as 'Henry James Olsen'. Jimmy's father and younger brother start to walk away, but his brother turns back to the coffin and breaks down in tears. Chloe goes up to him and gives him Jimmy's camera, telling him maybe he will follow in his older brother's footsteps. She then leaves with Dinah and Bart. Clark stands at a distance, having observed the funeral from afar, and watches as Oliver stands over the coffin alone, shedding a tear and knowing he was partly responsible for Jimmy's death. Then Oliver walks away, leaving Clark standing alone. Clark goes to the Watchtower and looks at the spot where Jimmy died. Chloe, already there on the interior balcony, is pleased to see him alive and rushes down to hug him. When Chloe asks him how he escaped the explosion at the geothermal facility, Clark is unsure how he managed to get out. He tells her that he's looked everywhere but hasn't found Lois. When Chloe asks why Clark wasn't there for her at the funeral, Clark says he is the reason Jimmy's dead, because he placed too much faith in humanity, whereas it was the human side of Davis that killed Jimmy. He suggests that Chloe should leave the apartment and walk away, but she insists Jimmy is there and is watching over her. Chloe plans to use the place as a new Watchtower to bring back together the other three heroes who have all disappeared since the funeral. He tells her that he has realized his humanity is his weakness and that it gets in his way, causing him to make emotional decisions and get too attached, and that from now on Clark Kent is dead. He says goodbye to Chloe and leaves her alone in the Watchtower, fading away as he walks through the door. Tess is in her bedroom when she sees a light outside flashing. Investigating, she sees the Orb floating and glowing, before it burns the Mark of Zod into the ground and releases Major Zod into the middle of the symbol, as voices are heard in the background whispering "Zod". Main Cast *Clark Kent *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Henry Olsen *Tess Mercer *Davis Bloome *Oliver Queen Recurring Roles *Rokk Krinn *Dinah Lance *Bart Allen *Regan Matthews *Jimmy Olsen *Zod Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet **Metropolis **Watchtower *Smallville **Kent Farm ***Loft *Luthor Mansion Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Smallville Season Finales Category:Smallville Season Eight Episodes